The Rogue
by brightestoflights
Summary: *Stopped b4 it started lol* One person stands between everyone in the gang society. That one person lost her whole world to one man and is now out to get revenge for her family. Who knew a 6 yr old could grow up and become so deadly. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everybody. My 3rd fic, wow, didn't think I would do a 3rd one but then again, I still have my 1st and 2nd to finish which I am determined to finish, well, more the 2nd then 1st but I'll get there eventually.

Any way, hope you like this fic. It sort of just came to me and then a read a fic by Black Wolf Chic who also used the name Rogue and I was like 'hey, it's Rogue,' ha-ha. I'm not trying to imitate any other fics as this plot is a spur of the moment thought, so I'm sorry if it is close to something someone else have written. Let me know if I have and I'll change mine or just delete it.

Happy reading ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS and I don't think I ever will

* * *

Prologue: Birth of Rogue

"_Mama, I'm done with my bath," I shouted as I ran through the corridors looking for my mother. "Mama," I thought she might be in the living room so I made my way there only to be faced to a horrible site. My father and brother were both on the ground lying lifelessly in a pool of blood on the ground while my mother was held by her head as she was kneeling on the floor. _

"_Run, Sakura, run!!" Shouted my mother as I stood there, rooted to the ground, only to have witnessed my mothers demise as a sickening crack was heard before her body fell to the ground, joining my father and brother._

"_Mama," I shouted as my eyes started to water as I started to cry._

"_You're next," said my family's killer as he made his way to me. As he stepped forwards, I was able to see a dragon tattoo starting from beside his left eye to his chin. I quickly came back to reality as I started moving my legs in the direction of the door. I listened to what my mother said and ran as fast as I could into the forest surrounding my house. My vision was blurred due to the tears streaming down my face, resulting in many scraps along my skin as I push through bushes. I could hear the man shouting "Get back here" from behind me making me run faster until I collided with something hard, which resulted in me falling to the ground. I looked up only to be met with onyx, black eyes staring down at me. Stricken with fear, I scurried backwards along the ground to try get further away from the man before me and to my bafflement; he crouched down in front of me and outstretched his hand to me. _

"_It's alright Sakura, I'm here to help," he said, and with no tattoo present on his face in site, I accepted his hand and he lifted me up to carry me. I continued to cry as he carried me away as I grieved for the loss of my family._

'I'll find you, I swear,' thought 18-yr-old Sakura as she reminisced about her past when she was 6, making her turn out the way she was now. The man who saved her that night looked after her as she grew up and taught Sakura how to fight as it was essential when she vowed for revenge at 7. Now, 11 years of intense training over, as well as schooling, Sakura was ready to seek sweet revenge, the first step being, to be known throughout the gang community. Thus brings us to Sakura's current position of standing on a rooftop, over looking a shoot out happening between two gangs. Her face scrunched up in distaste as blood was shed onto the ground. She gracefully and swiftly jumped down to the unsuspecting shooters.

This is the story of Sakura Kinomoto, the life of The Rogue.

* * *

Well here's my 3rd fic. Hope you guys like it and review so I know if I should continue with this or not.

I will finish any fic I start if people are still reading them ^_^

Let me know what you think

Signing off…brightestoflights


	2. Note

Hey there, ok, so I think I might not do this fic any more as I think it would probably turn out similarly to someone elses, and because I'm later, I fully respect those fics earlier than me. So, to make sure I don't copy someone else's, which we all know is wrong ^_^ I'm going to stop now before bad things happen, lol. I know it just started but any way, I suggest you read the fics by Black Wolf Chics, especially 'Jade Fox vs China Wolves' and 'The Black Wolf Chic', being the one my one would be similar to. So, if you liked the prologue, than you'll like these two fics as did I ^_^

I'd like to point out that I had no intention to copy the fic, so, all my best to every fic writer out there!!


End file.
